


Not So Skinny Love (or Being The First One Comes With Responsibilities)

by Maggie N (freecas)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freecas/pseuds/Maggie%20N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes into heat and doesn't really care who'll be his first one.<br/>(Or does he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first PWP and fic on a/b/o dynamics generally. I'll be happy to read feedbacks and if you guys like this one maybe I'll write more deancas porn :)

Dean knew that Cas had always been mindful of being an omega. He was careful about all the medication he took, knowing that one day he would have to experience heat. And so he waited very patiently for that day to come.

But he was almost 21 already and it was time to face the truth: it looked like he was going to be one of  _those_ omegas. No heat, no self-lubrication, no chance of bearing pups. Not that he ever  _wanted_ to do that, Dean was aware of that… but that was kind of the purpose of male omegas. Also Dean imagined how humiliating it had to be to expect “I’m afraid, Mr. Novak, but all the analysis show that you’re impotent” every time he visited his doctor.

But that didn’t change anything between him and Cas, they were friends, best friends to be more specific. And if Dean was honest with himself he thought that it was kind of cool that Cas was like that. He was almost a beta and that made things so much easier between him and Dean, especially considering the fact that they had been living together for a while now and Dean had a long-lasting crush on him.

So one day when Dean returned home from his classes hoping to have a nice quiet afternoon watching TV and eating Chinese food he didn’t expect to be shoved hard into the wall by his roommate.

"Cas? What the–"

"Dean, you need to have sex with me.  _Now._ ”

And okay, Dean would be lying if he said that he had never thought about it – or dreamed about it, or touched himself imagining Cas bent over and begging for Dean’s––

Okay, Dean was fucking in love with his best friend. He had realized that last Halloween when Castiel had the most lame costume at the party and had told everyone who had asked if he was a crazy zombie doctor that no, he was someone called Andrei Sakharov – a scientist, apparently – and that had been the most weird thing Castiel had ever done. And Dean was the only one that found it cute. And then it hit him. Dean was in love with this nerd and – what was more frightening – with his best friend.

He hadn't told anybody about his weird affection, keeping it a secret because he did not want to ruin their friendship. He didn’t want to freak Cas out with him being alpha and all that. So instead of asking his friend out he preferred to dream about it instead.

But this wasn’t one of his dreams, was it? Dean blinked several times just to be sure that Cas who was pushing him into the wall and staring at him like he was going to tear his clothes apart right fucking now was real.

Dean curiously sniffed the air and… yeah. That was it. Cas was in heat. And... _Fuck_. Cas' scent was one of the most delicious scents Dean had ever had a chance of smelling. He breathed in again, the goose bumps on his skin making him shiver and the hair on his body standing up. It was just a smell but he felt his own arousal in his pants just from the scent alone. _Shit_.

Dean cleared his throat trying to remain calm. Which was not an easy task to achieve, especially with Cas looking at him like he was going to bite off the piece of his ass any time now.

"Okay," he breathed out, trying to think rationally, "Cas, you do realize that it’s your heat talking, right? Where are your meds? You have to take your meds, Cas," Dean mumbled, looking everywhere but at Cas. "And – _hey!_ – congratulations, by the way."

Dean forced himself to smile, clearing his throat again and hoping that that would be enough for Cas to understand that they were friends, for God’s sake! At least Cas thought that they were, so they couldn’t have sex. There were certain rules between alpha and omega friends, and one of them was " _run the fuck away if your friend is having one of that days_ ". And Dean would do just that if only Cas would let go of him.

Dean's words didn’t help at all, because Cas was having none of that shit. He grabbed the collar of Dean’s jacket, pulling Dean’s face closer to his, if that was possible, and okay, this was even worse than before.

“ _Dean,_ if you don’t sleep with me now, I'm going to kill you.”

For everyone else it could have looked like Cas was trying to seduce Dean in a very bad way. Anybody who had never met Cas would have laughed, because an omega threatening an alpha is either a sign of a weak alpha or a stupid suicidal omega, which anyway sounds like a bad joke.

But Dean knew better. What Castiel was saying was that if Dean didn't sleep with him Cas would take his first heat frustration on Dean and that _was_ kind of scary, because a) heat made everyone at least slightly stronger, even omegas (animal hormones and stuff) and b) Cas had never been weak, nor had he been submissive or obedient. He was not an ordinary omega, so saying. Dean remembered Cas standing up to two alphas and a beta and beating the shit out of them, until they had been begging him for mercy. So yeah, Cas not being in control of his mind and body was kinda frightening.

Dean sighed, reminding his own inner Alpha to stay still and not be affected by it, Christ! His body was already heating up, the smell making it harder to concentrate, Castiel’s body pushing into his making it harder for his Alpha to maintain calm. He was not sure if he was more aroused or frightened right now, and it'd better be the latter because having sex with Cas would not end in the way Dean had always dreamt it would.

Dean swallowed trying to concentrate because this was not about him, this was about Cas and his first heat, so anything his friend said or did was heat doing to him, so Dean might as well try talking some sense into him.

“Okay, Cas, buddy, I know this must be really overwhelming for you, but we should stay rational here, all right?” He tried easing off his friend's hand. "I mean we're adults and––"

"Dean," Cas rasped, his voice dropping two octaves lower and,  _okay_ , Dean can bear that, can he now? With the way Castiel was looking at him Dean was sure that he was going to hit him or bite him out of frustration, but really, Dean wouldn't mind it that much, because that'd at least help him stop thinking about burring his nose into his friend’s hair, biting the skin on his neck, claiming him, making Cas his––

" _Please._ "

Dean’s body shivered.

Castiel was _begging_. Fuck. Dean felt his pulse quicken. He knew that that had to be some kind of trick because Castiel had never begged like _ever_. But he was looking at Dean with his stupid blue eyes and Dean felt a punch in his gut. It could be concern for his friend, but more than that it was pure arousal and the weight of his Alpha struggling to be let out.

Dean cleared his throat averting his eyes but before he could manage to let out a whimper that would embarrass both of them, Cas pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. Dean could feel Castiel's lips opening up so willingly for him. His tongue - oh god  _his fucking tongue_ \- licked Dean’s bottom lip, begging to open his mouth, his teeth biting onto the tender skin, drawing blood and sucking it. And it took every sense of self-control not to tear all his friend’s clothes off of him and fuck him senseless until he begged to stop, until he was so full of Dean he wouldn't be able to think incoherently _for days_ , begging Dean to fill him, mate him, breed him––

"Cas…" Dean sighed into omega's mouth, pushing him back. "Cas! Stop it!"

He pretty much growled and the strange thing was Cas actually stopped, breathing deeply and looking at Dean like the heat was his fault.

“I can’t bear it anymore, Dean, it’s… it’s––” Cas breathed out, “it’s overwhelming, Dean. I want to…”

Dean knew what it was that Cas wanted, but this was not him, this was his _body_ needing _relief_. Not Castiel wanting Dean.

“I want to be filled. Dean...” Cas pleaded again, rubbing on Dean with his whole body, pushing him further into the wall, “Want it so much.”

Dean swallowed. It was harder for him to maintain his Alpha under control when Cas was being like this. It’s not him, it’s not Cas, it’s just his Omega calling for an alpha, any alpha, Dean had to remind himself. It did not help because he felt hunger rise in the low of his belly.

“Cas, this is not you,” Dean whispered, leaning his head on the wall, looking at the ceiling, trying to calm his body. He tried not to breathe because with every breath he could smell the scent that was driving him crazy.

Dean fisted his hands, reminding himself that he was an alpha and had to take care of Cas, take care of his friend, not destroy him.

Cas leaned onto him, his body practically falling on Dean’s. He touched his cheeks with his lips, moving them to Dean’s ear and whispering oh so sweetly. “ _I’m so wet._ ”

Dean growled. He felt Cas bite his earlobe and cut the skin on his hands with the claws. He tried so hard not to touch Cas, because the moment he laid a hand on him – he’d be gone.

“I’m soaking wet, Dean,” Cas continued, he voice low and seductive, and when the hell did he even learned to talk like _that_? “I don’t need to tell you that, do I? You can smell me all over the place.”

Dean was sure this was what being tortured must feel like: Castiel begging him to fuck him smelling like a fucking sex machine and Dean refusing him, barely managing to control his senses. The scent was driving him crazy, making him imagine all kind of things.

“Fuck,” Dean nothing but whimpered, “Cas… shut up.”

Dean felt his friend’s hand come down his shirt and to his trousers, gripping his erection through the thick fabric. “Why would I? It works,” Cas mewled sweetly, biting on Dean’s ear again like a cat. And that was all it took.

 “I said, _shut up_ ,” Dean growled and turned them around, grabbing omega’s hands and pushing him into the wall.

Castiel fucking purred at that, pushing his hips forward.

Shit. Dean shouldn’t have done that. Because that is how everything had always started: he let his Alpha out; and maybe it felt good somewhere along the way, but in the end it would always be the same – he left. And that’s how it was going to be with Cas. He would just leave.

Dean breathed in and out, trying to take hold of his thoughts. He could feel his Alpha inside of him going crazy, trying to break free. He knew that his eyes were red; he could feel it in his blood: his hands becoming stronger with every second, his pulse more rapid than usual, his breathing uneven.

_Not good, not good, not good. Man up, Winchester!_

“Cas,” Dean rasped, his voice low with desire, “This is gonna ruin our friendship…” and that was not a question but a statement, because sex had never played a good part in Dean’s relationships, and Cas was the only close friend he had not slept with yet, the only friend that was still around. It only took so much of his self-control not to screw this up too.

He wanted to pull away, to run the fuck out of this place, away from this _smell_ but for some reason he stayed standing, gripping Castiel’s wrists, unable to let go. He dropped his head on his friend’s shoulder and the scent was so, _so_ close, so much sweeter up here, pure and intense. Dean breathed it in, he just couldn’t help it.

“Was waiting for you, Dean,” Cas whispered in his ear, his voice making Dean’s hands shake, “Want it to be you… please.”

Dean glanced at Cas and the omega looked so honest Dean couldn’t believe that wasn’t a dream. His hips moved on their own accord, rubbing onto Cas and they moaned together, Dean’s hand gripping Castiel’s wrists tighter, pulling them up almost above the omega’s head.

Dean stopped to look at his friend. He was wrecked, his cheeks red, his lips open and so _inviting_ , his eyes burning with desire.

For some time they stayed like this: not talking, just breathing the same air, the same smell that filled the whole room –– mix of their scents. Cas opened his mouth to say something and that was enough for Dean to lean in and smash their lips together. Fuck, how long had he been waiting to do that? It felt so good he actually forgot all his doubts in a second.

Dean bit Castiel’s bottom lip and growled when he felt omega’s moan deep in his throat. Dean pushed he tongue further exploring his mouth, licking it, savoring it, setting his ownership. He swallowed Castiel’s moan and pulled away for a second to breathe in. His lips moved further down kissing the omega’s jaw, licking the skin under it, biting the neck harder than he would usually do and licking the forming bruise.

“Dean…” Cas moaned pulling his hips into Dean’s and _almost-there_ friction started driving Dean crazy. He wanted all the clothes gone _right now_.

The alpha let go of Castiel’s wrists, making their way down. His left hand gripped the omega’s hair, pushing his head backwards to have a better access for his lips and teeth, other hand landing on his hips, gripping them tight. He all but tore the buttons on Castiel’s stupid cardigan, pulling it off of him. He pulled on the collar of the t-shirt under it making way for his lips to crash. He felt Cas’ hands on his shoulders gripping the cheap fabric of his jacket.

“Dean, come on,” Cas rasped. “ _Dean._ ”

Dean wanted to hear more of this, hear Cas beg him so prettily. But even more than that he wanted to finally touch this body and make it his.

He gripped Castiel’s ass and groaned. “ _Fuck._ ” Cas wasn't lying when he said he was soaking. Dean could feel how wet the omega was through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Cas whimpered and that had to be the hottest sound he had ever made.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Dean whispered right in his friend’s ear and dropped his other hand to his hips, not even thinking his words through, “I've got you.”

Gripping the omega’s thighs harder he bent his own knees and pushed Cas up, hearing him gasp and clench his hands on Dean’s shoulders. For a moment there he looked confused but then actually grinned, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips and leaning down to kiss him again.

He had imagined his friend to be heavier but maybe it was just his Alpha helping him not screw everything up.

Dean kissed Cas hard, his fingers digging into the fabric of Cas' pants. He wanted to have Cas just like that, whimpering between him and the wall, trusting Dean to keep him safe. But no, it was Cas’ first time, they had to do it right.

“Hold tight,” he said grinning and holding Cas more comfortably.

Castiel nodded, tightened his legs around Dean and wrapped his arms around alpha’s neck. At this point Dean figured, Cas didn’t even care what Dean did to him, he just wanted to feel another body against his own, something to release that need that had been burning deep in his body for god knows how long. And that was the main difference between alphas and omegas: omegas gave in to their partners during sex; alphas took whatever there was to take and twisted it to their will.

Dean pushed Castiel from the wall and one of his hands mindfully settled on the omega’s back. He walked towards the couch and dropped Cas on it savoring the quiet yelp of surprise. He looked at his friend, licking his lips. Dean wanted to remember this moment for as long as he could. He wanted to remember Cas like this: willing and pliant and wrecked and basically all he had never even dared to dream of.

Dean pulled his own t-shirt off and leaned down settling between the omega’s legs that opened up for him instantly. He again buried his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck smelling his scent. He was high on it, wanting––no, _needing_ to taste more of it.

Fuck, he might become addicted to that smell.

Dean licked the bruise he had left just few minutes ago and Cas moaned, his hands pulling Dean’s hair and the alpha growled.

“Cas,” he breathed out, trying to come to his senses, “If there’s anything you don’t like or––or don’t feel like doing, just tell me, okay?” He asked, pulling back enough to look in his friend’s eyes. He knew his kinks, and usually he could stop himself from doing things that not all people were comfortable with, but with his Alpha going crazy like that he feared he could not control himself.

But Castiel was already a goner, his eyes almost black, only a thin ring of blue reminding Dean of the color he loved so much. Instead of answering Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean again thrusting forward and moaning, his head falling back, revealing his neck covered with bruises and hickeys, barely hidden by the collar of his t-shirt.

“Just fuck me already.”

Dean groaned, biting skin hard enough to draw blood.

_Too much clothes._

“Take that off,” Dean ordered and the omega complied undressing with shaky hands. Dean used the moment to unbutton Cas’ jeans and pull them down along with the briefs.

The scent hit him right in the nose, and Dean groaned again throwing useless piece of clothing away and thrusting his hips into Castiel’s erection. The omega moaned, gripping Dean’s shoulders. Dean looked down and –– _fuck_ –– Cas was actually big for an omega. Dean’s mouth watered in anticipation. He moved down Castiel’s body, sucking on his right nipple and biting it. Cas jerked and Dean did it again, wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds.

Cas laid his hands on Dean’s back, scratching the skin there and Dean growled thinking that on some unconscious level Cas was marking him just the way Dean was marking _him_.

“Dean, I want…” Cas moaned pushing his hips forward, seeking for the pressure, for release, for anything, he was so hard and hot and Dean never wanted this to end. “ _Dean_.”

“What do you want, baby?” Dean asked looking Cas in the eyes.

He knew he was acting like a douchebag but he didn’t care, he wanted to hear Cas beg even if that meant never seeing him again next morning. But Castiel was having none of his shit.

“You. _In me._ _Now!_ ” He didn’t hesitate even for a second saying those words, looking at Dean like he was playing stupid with the wrong person. Dean actually grinned at that, licking the omega’s earlobe and whispering, “In that case, you gotta ask for it nicely.”

Cas groaned in frustration and Dean bit his earlobe again, just a reminder that he’s still here, he’ll make it feel good. But apparently that wasn’t enough, because the omega grabbed Dean’s face with his hands and basically smashed their faces together, nothing but biting Dean’s lips until he drew blood out of them. He sucked on the bruises and Dean growled at the noises Castiel made. He pushed the omega back down and kept him there with one hand. He touched his bottom lip.

Fuck, it hurt.

Castiel – the fucker – was looking so pleased with himself, grinning and licking his lips covered in Dean’s blood. Dean wanted nothing more than to erase that smile from the omega’s face.

"Okay," he said licking his bruised lips, "You want it hard? I have no problems with that." He saw Castiel's body cover in goose bumps and smiled. He moved down his body barely touching, just breathing it in. He pushed his right leg up and over his shoulder, so that Castiel’s hips were lifted just enough for him to grab the omega’s cheeks and pull them apart without any additional effort. He leaned down and breathed in the sweetest scent; he heard Castiel’s quiet whimper and grinned. Cas was so wet and ready Dean doubted he even had to prepare him, but he rubbed his thumb onto Castiel’s hole anyway. He was a gentleman like that.

Cas groaned and lube poured out of his hole, soaking Dean’s finger in it. Dean grinned and licked his lips. He felt Cas grab his hair and pull his head further down and Dean was happy to oblige sinking in and licking the twitching hole. The noises Cas made when Dean brushed the tip of his tongue over the rim were inhuman.

Dean licked the opening, not quite pushing the tongue in, only tasting the surface, and Cas whimpered impatiently.

“ _Dean_ ,” he insisted, gripping his hair tighter and pushing his hips further up. But Dean didn’t give up, kissing and licking and biting the tender wet skin, but never going in. He tasted the lubricant on his tongue and swallowed some of it, feeling the heat spread over his body. He wanted more of it, he wanted Cas give him everything his body was able to produce. He leaned in again circling the entrance, pushing on it a little bit until the omega whimpered giving in.

Cas moaned the sweetest “ _Please_ ” and Dean pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles, unable to wait any more. He glanced at Cas when the omega cried out, his head falling backwards and his mouth falling open. Dean thought he would come just from that view alone. He licked the hole thoroughly, savoring the smell and the taste and the noises. He was so hard it was difficult for him to think straight.

Dean touched the omega’s cock and stroked it several times to give Castiel something to push into but Cas tensed suddenly falling silent. Dean lifted his head and saw Castiel come all over his hand, screaming the alpha’s name. Dean didn’t know if Cas was really that sensitive or that was just his heat messing up with his body and senses. Anyway it was by far the best sex he had ever had, and he hadn’t even come yet.

Fuck, Cas was going to be the death of him.

Dean watched as his friend breathed in and out trying to come down from the orgasm. He knew Cas would want more in several minutes or maybe even seconds, because the first heat was usually the most intense one and more often than not needed up to several hours to ease off.

Well, Dean was all up for that.

He licked his hand but did not swallow, keeping omega's come in his mouth. He put Castiel’s leg back on the couch carefully and moved up to kiss him. The omega responded lazily, not biting anymore. He moaned feeling himself on Dean's tongue and Dean smiled proud of himself as if he had won some kind of contest. He stroked the omega’s hair encouragingly.

Cas was so good like this. He looked so innocent, Dean wanted to do things to him that would haunt him for years. He wanted make Cas _his_ even though he knew it wasn’t possible. Once the magic of the heat trails off, Castiel’s gonna punch him in the face and throw him out.

But before that Dean might as well have some fun. Cas asked for it after all, didn’t he?

“You look so pretty, Cas,” Dean murmured, licking the omega’s neck again, making sure the marks wouldn’t fade for weeks, “Want to be inside you so much, baby.” Dean whispered, moving his lips to Castiel’s nipples again, playing with them and listening to the sweet whimpers from above him. “Wanna fuck you nice and slow, make you scream my name. Wanna make you _mine_.”

Cas suddenly gripped his hair and pushed them so Dean was facing him.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he asked seriously looking slightly pissed off like what was the purpose of just lying there and talking if you could actually _do that_?

Dean grinned, sitting back. He liked Castiel pliant and obedient well enough, but needy and bossy Cas made him want to take him apart piece by piece and then pull him back together with soothing words and kisses.

“I’m waiting for you to relax,” Dean reasoned, pulling the omega’s hips on his lap and making Cas sit straight. He leaned backwards making enough space for the omega to settle. “Don’t wanna tear that pretty virgin hole of yours, do we now?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s rim.

Cas gasped, his hole clenching slightly, before relaxing under Dean’s fingers. He kissed Castiel’s ear, licking the earlobe and breathing in the sweetest scent, making the omega relax and get used to his arms, his body, his smell. Dean wanted Cas to be comfortable with him.

He pushed his middle finger in up to the first knuckle and stopped, when he felt Cas inhale suddenly, his nail sinking in the skin of Dean’s shoulders almost painfully.

“Don’t stop, Dean, please… feels so good, _s’ good_ …” Cas whispered, his voice low, and pushed his hips lower sinking down on Dean’s finger, moaning.

“You like that?” Dean asked and licked his lips, pulling Cas closer to himself, “Tell me what you feel, baby.” He pushed his fingers in a bit further and pulled them out slowly, making Castiel groan. “I want to hear your voice, Cas.” He said, pushing in again and crooking his fingers.

Castiel gasped and Dean loved everything about that.

“I feel full… but n-not enough,” Cas managed to breath out between his moans.

Dean teased the hole, pressing the second finger in slightly. The omega moaned sitting down, moving on Dean’s lap, trying to get more friction. He was so desperate he would do or say whatever Dean wanted him to. And the asshole he was, Dean was going to use that opportunity.

“You wanted me to be your first one, huh, Cas?” he asks, pushing the second finger in and listening to the quiet moans. “Why me?”

Castiel froze at that question, his whole body going rigid. He looked at Dean like it was obvious and tried to figure out why Dean didn’t know the answer. Then he averted his eyes, looking nervous for the first time today, for the first time in, maybe, his whole life. His eyes large and lost, he griped Dean’s shoulder and turned away. His breathing was still uneven, his hips still jerking in little movements, his body still in need of relief.

“Cas, come on,” Dean said and pulled his fingers out of the omega, who looked like he was ready to protest. Dean grabbed Castiel’s waist and turned them around so Cas could lean onto the back of the couch and he could look his friend in the eyes, “Answer. Why me?”

The omega swallowed, his cheeks more pink than before, his mouth open just enough for Dean to see his tongue nervously licking the insides of his teeth.

“Dean, you are…” his voice trailed off and Dean pushed his hands lower, impatient.

“I am what?” He asked, leaning forward and feeling all the tiny movements of _needneedneedneed_ escaping Castiel’s body.

And it’s when the omega looked at him with everything written clearly on his face, Dean knew what that had to mean. And that was enough. He leaned closer to his friend and kissed him deeply, slower than before, but more persuasive, taking his time. Castiel let him, giving a sigh of relief when their lips were sealed. His hands came up wrapping around Dean’s neck. He was so pliant under Dean’s arms it was unbelievable. Dean caressed the omega’s skin, holding him tightly, feeling every inch of him with his hands, but that wasn’t enough, not quite.

“Dean, please,” Castiel pleaded, his voice low and Dean nodded.

“Turn around,” he ordered and leaned back to give Cas some room.

The omega nodded but leaned to the coffee table instead and opened the drawer bringing a condom. Dean lifted his eyebrows at that and smiled, unable to keep it hidden.

“Omegas are able to feel their heat coming yet before an hour or so,” Cas offered as an explanation, holding the condom awkwardly as if he didn’t know what to do with it.

God, he was so cute.

“I just thought that––” Cas started again but Dean could wait any longer, so he kissed the omega chuckling into his lips, when he touched Cas’ shaking hand to take the condom.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he whispered unable to stop smiling.

The omega smiled back and turned around putting his hands on the back of the couch and pushing his legs apart so prettily. He glanced back at Dean when fully comfortable. He wasn’t as demanding and bossy as before, and actually there was something else in his eyes now, but Dean wasn’t going to let himself think about it.

He unzipped his pants and oh how good it felt to finally be able touch himself. Dean opened the condom with his teeth and put it on. He stroked himself twice and leaned onto the omega, running his hands over Castiel’s back and thighs making sure he’s relaxed. There was something more to that, he knew Cas felt it too, but said nothing. Instead he lined himself up with the omega’s hole and pushed in just a bit. Cas whimpered, his hands gripping the back of the coach and Dean stopped instantly. He looked at him stroking his friend’s arms, kissing his neck, biting his earlobe.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he repeated, his voice low and gentle, “Just tell me when.”

Of course he couldn’t wait any longer; it had been too long as it is. His Alpha was nothing but tearing him on the inside, fighting for control. But Dean couldn’t let him out, because his Alpha couldn’t take care of Cas, couldn’t give Cas what he needed right now. So Dean breathed in and out, trying to maintain calm, but it was not helping, not with Castiel’s scent even sweeter after his first orgasm.

The omega suddenly squeezed tight around him and Dean groaned almost falling forward. “ _Cas!_ ”

Castiel pushed back and it’s all Dean could take. He pushed all the way in, holding Castiel’s shoulder and pushing the omega back. They moaned loudly and Dean pulled out just to push in again.

“So tight,” he growled into Castiel’s ear, adjusting to the feeling.

Never in his wildest dreams did he dare to dream that this would ever come true, that Cas would smell so delicious, would be so tight around him, so pliant and actually so _fuckable_. Oh, and the noises Castiel made were so sweet, Dean lost his rhythm somewhere along the way and pushed Cas so hard, his hands fell off the back of the couch. The omega struggled to find something to hold on to and Dean grabbed one of his hands and pushed it behind his back.

“You’re so good for me, Cas,” he teased, pounding into him faster, “So good for me, baby. I wonder if you would let me knock you up if I just fucking told you to.”

“Dean…” Castiel rasped his voice low. “Yes… _Dean_!”

Dean gripped his wrist tighter, his other hand coming up to the omega’s neck, whapping his arms around it and pushing it back, so that Castiel could hardly breathe. Cas gasped, his eyes flying open. Dean leaned forward licking Castiel's ear, biting already red earlobe yet again, gripping his neck even tighter. He saw Castiel's mouth fall open and smiled; Castiel was about to come.

“Do you want it, baby?” Dean asked, “Do you want me to knock you up with my pups? You wanna my knot inside of you? Wanna feel it for days, I bet.” Dean was pounding into Cas like there was no tomorrow, because there wasn’t, not for them. So he leaned down and bit the omega’s neck so hard the bruise would remain for weeks. “I bet you would come for me just like this if I told you to.”

Castiel tensed around Dean suddenly and cried out, completely freezing for several seconds, not making any sounds. He remained motionless for some time and then all but fell forward boneless.

Dean stopped moving and let go of the omega’s hand touching his belly instead. He felt his friend breathe in and out deeply. He touched the come and smeared it over the omega’s stomach, and then brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them in, tasting the omega’s semen. It was as sweet as his scent, and if there would ever be the next time, Dean thought he would taste it properly.

Dean pulled out, turned them around and settled on the couch so that Cas could sit on him. He ran his hands all over Castiel’s body, as if he was allowed, as if Cas belonged to him. The omega dropped his head on Dean’s shoulder and whimpered, when Dean touched his still soft cock. Dean gave it a little experimental push and it jerked under his touch making Cas moan quietly; his hips bucked away from the touch.

“Dean,” he whispered lazily, his hands trying to push Dean’s hands away. “It hurts, stop it.”

Dean smirked but pulled his hands away, positioning them on Castiel’s thighs instead and resting them there. He felt Cas breathing in his chest and wished this moment would never end. It felt so peaceful, so _right_. The way it had always been with Cas but pulled to a whole new level.

“I kinda wanted this too, you know,” he murmured into the back of Castiel’s neck. He expected his friend to say something, but he did not and for some time it was really quiet in the room. He swallowed nerviously, thinking that he made it awkward. Anyway their friendship is already screwed up, so Dean might as well tell Cas about his long-lasting crush on him.

But before Dean could say anything else, Castiel pushed himself off of Dean, turned around and cradled his lap again. He was so beautiful, his hair wet and pointing different directions, his cheeks rosy, his lips almost red and Dean thought the omega had been biting them this whole time. Cas touched Dean’s face, leaned down and kissed him. It was so sweet and soft that for a moment Dean thought it was actually a good-bye kiss.

“I know,” Cas whispered into his lips, licking the bruise that he had made about half an hour ago.

Dean felt his cheeks go red and opened his mouth wanting to ask how long did he know that and why didn't he say anything. But before he could make up his mind Cas reached behind him, took Dean’s cock in his hand and started slowly sitting down on it. He whimpered biting his bottom lip and throwing his head back.

“Cas, you don’t have to do that, it’s okay,” Dean said, sitting straight, and touching Castiel’s hands.

But the omega pushed him back with his free hand on Dean’s chest and sat down on his cock slowly, moaning quietly. He sat there trying to catch his breath and Dean thought that he had never looked more beautiful than in that very moment, with bruises and hickeys covering all his body, his finger marks on the omega’s neck and the come looking like a fucking work of art on his belly.

“You’re not the only one trying to please his mate here, Alpha,” he said deadly serious and started pushing his hips up and down.

And just like that it all came down onto Dean – the reason why he wanted Cas so bad all these years even though he thought that Cas wasn’t a fully functioning omega; the reason Dean took Cas to his doctor over and over again and felt as if there was something missing from him too when Cas had no good news; the reason why he was fucking dirty talking about _having pups with him_.

Dean touched Castiel’s cheek and pulled his omega to him.

Cas was his mate; the one and only.


	2. The history lesson upon us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie night that went not like Dean had planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for comments and kudos (like wow so many kudos thanks guys). I suddenly remembered that I promised you a second chapter and never wrote anything. Idk how fluffy this is (i have never written fluff) but I really wanted to do some history lesson here.  
> P. S. If for some reason you find that what I've written is somehow wrong, please tell me and I'll change it.

They were watching some boring historical movie that was not even about pharaohs or Hitler or Sparta, it was just a historical movie about historical period – period! not even event! – that no one cared about. Well, no one except Cas.

He had asked Dean if they could watch this movie on their first movie night after that thing that happened between them. And for some reason it was really important to him and how could have Dean said no to those eyes?

The only good thing about that night had to be Cas sitting close to Dean, their limbs tangled together, kind of awkward, still trying to figure out the snuggling/cuddling thing between them.

It wasn’t even half away in the movie when Dean zoned off, his head falling on Cas’ shoulder.  When he woke up the movie was still on but Cas had fallen asleep too. Dean smiled and leaned over to grab a blanket from the other corner of the couch. He covered them with it and took the remote control to change the channel. But he found himself listening to the narrative’s voice and looking into the moving old images with interest.

_…once the ownership over the boy is affirmed, he is to be transferred to his new master, his new home. There, he will be raised not like a future slave but rather like one of the master’s children, living with them in one room, going to the same teachers. In that way, Japanese did not like the diversification of the biological roles even though the Bill of Equality in Japan was signed only in early 19 th century._

Dean put the remote control away and grabbed popcorn.

_Now, let’s get back to our story. The boy learns, lives and even attends festivals as a member of his master’s family. His childhood is spent in happiness and mutual love. In Japanese culture, all children must be loved the same way._

_However, that changes, when the boy becomes of age. When his biological inner self starts showing itself, he should forget the treatment he was shown when he was a child. The boy moves to another room – away from the master’s children, he gets new teachers and rarely now meets his friends._

_Now teenager, he has to be taught how to be a good alpha to this family, that had showed him nothing but love and––_

Dean choked on a corn and started coughing loudly. Cas woke up with a start and glanced at Dean questioningly.

“Are you all right?”

“Alpha?” Dean asked dumbly, pointing at the screen.

Cas frowned and looked at the TV.

_…control is the first thing that he learns: he must not in any way harm the master’s family, he must know how to take hold of his Alpha. He is taught different martial arts, as well as obedience and gratitude. He is to be loyal to the family and give his life into their service, if he has to. The Japanese called it “Art of Being Good”._

“What is so surprising?” Cas asked in confusion.

Dean felt so stupid under Cas’ gaze, like the things that those dude had been telling were a normal thing.

“Alpha is a slave and you think that’s okay?”

Cas lets out a tired almost sleepy sigh and settles back onto the couch, “He’s not a slave, Dean. He’s to become a samurai, the defender of the family.”

“Like a bodyguard,” Dean concluded, still frustrated.

“Mh-hm,” Cas answered, his eyes closing.

“Like a _slave_!”

Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean with the most annoyed look in his eyes, “If you want to put it that way – sure.”

Dean did not want to continue the useless argument and returned to watching the TV because there had to be an explanation!

The alphas were never slaves. They were never obedient. It was omegas and even betas that had this trope, but not alphas! It was a worldwide known fact. Japanese are so fucked up.

_Once the training is over and the man proves himself to be ready he is to be accepted into the family again, and this time – as a samurai, the defender of the family._

 “Told ya,” Cas mumbled sleepily.

Dean huffed and turned the volume up.

 _But his learning does not end there._ Of course it does not, Dean thought getting even angrier, _The elder samurais teach our hero how to get even better. And that does not mean only being stronger and faster. They teach him how to be a man, how to control not only his inner Alpha, but to control his body, his senses. How to trick your Alpha into not seeing the family members as omegas, but as your masters and nothing more._

_If the Alpha cannot do that, cannot learn control over his Alpha and his body, there are two ways to punish him: he would either be exiled from the village or he would be operated on so he can never knot anyone._

“What the fuck!” Dean shouted standing up, the bowl of popcorn falling on the ground with a quiet _thud_ , “Why the hell would you do something like that! This shit is fucking barbaric!”

“It’s 15th century, Dean. Now be quiet.”

“Cas that is not––They have no right!” Dean could not understand how Cas could be so calm about that.

“Dean––”

“THEY FUCKING CUT THEIR DICKS OFF, CAS!”

There was so much more Dean could shout out but there was something it Cas’ eyes that stopped him. He felt as if for some reason he had just let Cas down.

“Are you done?” he asked in the most stoic voice Dean had ever heard him talk, “Do you want to know what they did to Omegas in USA right up to the 60s? Do you want to know what happened to older betas in Ottoman Empire? Or how about the fact that omegas that were considered pretty in the Middle Ages were proclaimed witches and burned alive?”    

Okay, now Dean started feeling like an asshole.

“I wasn’t talking about that,” well, that was a dumb thing to say.

“Maybe you were talking about ritual sterilization of the omegas in Aztec culture?” Castiel continued.

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but did not know what to say.

“Or maybe you tried to tell me how unfair it was to omegas that could not bear children to be pushed off a cliff in the Ancient Greece. Or how there are _still_ countries out there where omegas are forbidden to have education.”

Okay, Dean was an asshole. “I just––” He was just an asshole, and that was as well a known fact.

“There were lots of fucked up things in history, Dean, and the fact that alphas are stronger than omegas doesn’t mean that there could not have been a time in humanity’s long story that they were not considered superior hieratical species.”

The narrator was still talking about the samurais and their role in the Japanese army. Castiel shifted slightly and his head fell back. It was really quiet in the room for some time.

“Sorry,” he mumbled at last, kneeling down and picking popcorn from the floor, “I did not know that… well, _some_ of that,” Castiel did not say anything, so Dean continued, “You know I was raised by my father.”

Castiel huffed at that.

“‘ _You’re an alpha, boy!’_ He used to say ‘ _Act like one for godsake!_ ’ I guess, I––I just––have never thought of it being the other way around,” he admitted finally.

He looked up at Cas and saw him looking down at him. Wrapped into his favorite blanked he looked so cute and tiny Dean could not help a smile.

“You think of it only from power perspective, Dean. There are so much more factors to consider,” he said.

Dean picked up the last corn and put the bowl back on the table. He sat beside Cas, and the man snuggled right beside him, closing his eyes once he was comfortable again, “Like what?”

Cas sighed, “Like the ratio.”

“Ratio?” Dean chuckled.

“Mh-hm,” Castiel hummed lazily, “Whenever the ratio of omegas and alphas inversed, omegas were treated more preciously while alphas became their guardians rather than their masters. And vice versa.”

Dean watched Cas and smiled. “How are you so damned smart?”

There was a silent moment and then Cas whispered, “I had no other choice.”

Dean remembered how they met, how Cas ran away from his home, how he told Dean that his family did not care of what Castiel wanted in this life, how they used him for their benefit only. Dean remembered how smart and brave Castiel was, how four month later he was accepted into two universities, how he would do basically anything to know more than he knew already.

He had no other choice. He _had to be smart_.

Dean hugged Cas closer to himself, and kissed the top of his head.

Dean thought about his own childhood. How everything was done for him. How his surname would make people shake in front of him. _Winchester –_ family of alphas. There were no omegas or betas born in this family for _decades_. Dean had been respected long before he could even understand what respect was.

“I’m such an asshole,” Dean whispered into Cas’ hair.

“Mh-hm,” Castiel hummed again and Dean chuckled.

“You know what, Cas,” he said suddenly, a thought forming in his head, “I promise you to be you samurai as long as you want me.”

Castiel raised his head slightly and watched Dean closely and then smiled and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“And I promise to be yours.”


End file.
